Instant Gratification
by films about ghosts
Summary: Scrub a dub dub, two sexy detectives in a tub!


I don't own Moonlighting, or it's fabulous characters.

* * *

"It's hardly rocket science, Blondie," David called from the other room of his apartment as Maddie struggled with his ancient, rusted shower taps. "You twist them, you turn them, and voila! Water! It's a bonafide, man-made miracle."

"If this damn apartment wasn't still stuck in the '60s, maybe I'd be having a better time of it," a now-soaked Maddie hollered back.

"Alright, alright, don't get your panties in a bunch, sweet cheeks. I'm coming. You know, for such a smart woman sometimes you are awfully-" David choked on the beer he was sipping as the bathroom door swung wide, revealing a dripping wet Maddie, her transparent white blouse revealing a similarly see-through bra. There was a lot of lace, and a lot more of Maddie. David was speechless for a second as he tried to get his thoughts back on track, struggling for one of the innuendo-filled comments he was usually so quick to provide.

Shaking himself out of his stupor, he approached the side of the tub and twisted the tap, releasing the hot water. "Easy as pie," he murmured, attempting to keep his eyes from wandering towards the lithe, softly curved body that was merely inches from his own and so clearly begging to be touched.

Maddie blinked up at his face, her eyes carefully trained on his five-o'clock shadow. There was something terribly sexy about David, unkempt and scruffy, and she was having a hard time remembering why she was in his bathroom in the first place, kneeling next to his chipping-porcelain shower, feeling his hot breath against her cheek.

"Thank you," she finally managed, working against the sudden dryness of her mouth.

"No problem, Blondie," David replied, going for nonchalant but failing miserably as his voice came out sounding considerably rougher.

_I sound like a fucking pack-a-day smoker. Jesus. She's just so damn close... so warm... Fuck._

As his breath continued to whisper across her face, Maddie suddenly lost her balance and their lips collided clumsily, shocking her and tightening the muscles in David's groin.

Maddie's own muscles seemed to be melting as David seized the opportunity and began to caress her lips, his tongue darting in to chase after her own. She grasped his shoulders, feeling the corded muscles there, reveling in the erotic charge between them that they had been denying for so long.

David began trailing open-mouthed kisses down her neck, tracing a path to the space between her collarbones down to her breasts, lavishing the skin he had wanted since the moment she had walked into his office, her ice-bitch act doing nothing to calm the heat in his blood even then.

"Christ, Maddie, I've been... I want..." he murmured incomprehensibly against her, his own skin on fire as she trailed a cautious hand down his chest, stopping at his navel, tracing a pattern there that short-circuited his brain completely.

Gaining courage, Maddie continued down to his belt, pulling it through the loops and slowly bringing down his zipper. David released a quick gasp of air in anticipation of her venturing lower, reaching for him, hot and hard in her small, curious hand.

At first she merely stroked the tip, still cautious, exploring the unfamiliar yet delicious feeling of his skin, stretched tight and burning up in her grasp. She grew bolder and her hand traveled up and down, chasing the heat she felt there, relishing in the feel of him. She watched, a tremendous feeling of satisfaction rising in her as David's head tilted back, eyes closed. His chest rose and fell with her ministrations and he bit out a rough bark of a moan, his uncontrolled actions serving to increase her own arousal. She wanted, needed to see him go over the edge and be the one to bring him there.

David was concentrating on reciting baseball statistics in his head when he felt the tight clasp of her mouth and nearly jumped out his skin. "Fuck! I mean... oh, God. That's.... Maddie, please, I can't..." His hips jerked involuntarily and his hands grasped the shower curtain behind him, struggling for purchase. His eyes flew open to see Maddie's wide blue eyes looking up at him, her blonde hair a cloud around her face. He couldn't believe this was actually happening and wasn't just one of the million fantasies he'd concocted about her, and him, and this... but it had to be real, because oh Jesus Lord have mercy, fantasy Maddie had never reached down between her long, golden legs and touched herself through soaking wet panties as she brought him to heaven and back with her sweet, tough-talking, insult-throwing mouth.

Unable to prolong the sweet torture any longer, David came with a roar and a rush he felt down to his toes, opening clenched eyes to see Maddie follow him, her cheeks flushed and breath coming in small, quick pants. As he came down from the tremendous high and his brain struggled to re-boot, he said the first thing that came to his scrambled mind.

"Man, am I glad your plumber is on vacation."


End file.
